Missions at Roserade Academy
by Mintfrost29
Summary: The Maple Sisters are assigned to protect four boys at Roserade Academy from the forces of Team Rocket, Aqua and Magma. What will happen there? Will love bloom? Read this and find out! Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN POKEMON
1. About Christy, Misty, May and Dawn

Christine Maple

Nickname: Christy

Personality: Bossy, sweet, usually very calm in tight situations, is like a mother to her younger sisters

Talents and Accomplishments: Able to tell aura, is Johto League Champion, beat Kanto Battle frontier, won all leagues multiple times, beat all Elite Four from all four regions

Age: 18

Favorite Type of Pokémon: Psychic, but likes others too

Normal Pokémon: Lucario, Kirlia, Gallade, Espeon, Teddiursa, Dragonair, Ledian, Cherrim, Bayleef

Legendary Pokémon: Cresselia, Deoxys, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit

Misty Maple

Nickname: Mist

Personality: Gets minor temper issues, but cares deeply for her sisters.

Talents and Accomplishments: talented trainer, able to train any wild water pokemon with ease, is Kanto League Champion, beat Kanto Battle frontier, won all leagues multiple times, beat all Elite Four from all four regions

Age: 16

Favorite Type of Pokémon: Water types

Normal Pokémon: Blastoise, Lapras, Vaporeon, Starmie, Azumarill, Gyarados, Dewgong, Luvdisc, Poliwag

Legendary Pokémon: Suicune, Lugia, Phione, Palkia, Kyogre

Maybelle Maple

Nickname: May

Personality: Fiery, Sweet and easily annoyed or irritated. Sophisticated, but has a childish side that sometimes shows.

Talents and Accomplishments: excellent at coordinating, won 8 ribbon cups, got many ribbons from all four regions, named top coordinator multiple times

Age: 15

Favorite Type of Pokémon: None

Normal Pokémon: Blaziken, Beautifly, Glaceon, Castform, Munchlax, Roselia Delcatty, Ditto, Squirtle

Legendary Pokémon: Rayquaza, Ho-oh, Moltres, Manaphy, Jirachi, Shaymin

Dawn Maple

Nickname: None

Personality: Sophisticated

Talents and Accomplishments: Fashion Designer, won 5 ribbon cups, received many ribbons from all four regions, named top coordinator multiple times

Age: 14

Favorite Type of Pokémon: None

Normal Pokémon: Mamoswine, Lopunny, Togekiss, Cyndaquil, Milotic, Piplup, Ampharos, Ambipom

Legendary Pokémon: Articuno, Heatran, Darkrai, Celebi


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my first Pokemon fanfic. Tell me if I should continue or not. Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and never will. **

Four slim figures passed though the darkness of the laboratory like shadows; each was dressed fully in midnight black from head to foot and a mask covering their faces. They stopped at a moat full of Carvanhas in front of the main building of the lab. Suddenly one of the figures with emerald green eyes took out a red and white pokeball and threw it silently into the air. A Vaporeon appeared in the air from a beam of red light and dived down, landing swiftly and accurately in the water.

"Vaporeon, use acid armor," The figure whispered to the pokemon. "Go take a look around and see if there's a way to get in." Vaporeon dived and used acid armor, blending in with the water. About a minute later, Vaporeon appeared again and spoke to the emerald eyed figure.

"Well done Vaporeon, take a rest," she said before returning Vaporeon back to his pokeball. "We need a way to get rid of the security cameras and get in." She said to the other three figures.

"Cerulean, how can we do that?" the blue eyed figure asked.

"I don't know Scarlet," Cerulean admitted. "We'll have to think of an idea."

"Why don't I use Kirlia to teleport us over to the other side of the moat and then Lilac can destroy the cameras by using Lopunny's high-jump-kick." The figure with chocolate brown eyes said.

"We could give it a try Emerald," Lilac said, her cobalt eyes shining with excitement.

"Kirlia, battle position," Emerald said throwing a pokeball into the air and a small ballerina-like pokemon came out.

"Kirlia?" it asked eager to help with the mission.

"Kirlia, I need you to teleport us to the other side of the moat." Emerald commanded pointing to the other side and Kirlia instantly teleported the four to the other side of the moat.

"Kirlia that was great, now take a long rest," Emerald thanked, returning Kirlia.

"All right, our turn Lopunny," Lilac called tossing a pokeball. A rabbit-like pokemon with long yellow cotton ball-like ears came out. "Lopunny, destroy the cameras with strong high-jump-kicks!" Lilac commanded twirling around in a circle.

"Lopunny, Lo, Lopunny!" Lopunny cried, destroying the cameras one at a time with strong and swift high-jump-kicks and soon bust though the glass doors with a finally kick.

"Lopunny, great job, return," Lilac returned Lopunny back into her pokeball and the four went into the room.

"Now find the files," Emerald ordered and the four scattered around the room searching for the files.

"Look, I think the files are in there," Scarlet called pointing to a locked metal cabinet.

"Perfect, Scarlet," Emerald said. "Now destroy it,"

"Roselia, take the stage!" Scarlet called throwing a pokeball and a Roselia appear from a beam of blinding red light. "Roselia use Solarbeam on the metal cabinet!" Scarlet ordered pointing to the metal cabinet. Roselia released a powerful Solarbeam and broke the locks on the cabinet.

"Well done, Roselia return!" Scarlet returned her pokemon and ran over, taking a file folder out of it.

"Now let's go!" Scarlet took out another pokeball and called out Ho-oh.

"Ho-oh, get us out of here," she commanded climbing on Ho-oh's with Lilac behind her.

Cerulean tossed a pokeball and Lugia appeared. "Lugia help too." She said climbing on his back with Emerald.

"Let's get out of here," Scarlet shouted as Lugia and Ho-oh dove though the sky as fast as the speed of light.

"Now that was way too easy," Emerald laughed taking off her black mask, revealing here long black hair that reached her hip.

"You got that right, Christy," Lilac laughed removing her mask as well. She had pretty indigo hair that was tied back in clips.

"Yeah, Dawn! I can't believe there weren't any guards!" Scarlet exclaimed pulling off her masked, showing her shoulder-length chocolate brown hair.

"They must have thought that we couldn't get past the moat and security cameras." Cerulean agreed, taking off her mask to show her orange hair that was pulled into a sideways ponytail.

"I bet you're right, Misty. They are so dumb," gloated Christy. "Who are you looking at, May?" she asked seeing that May was peering at someone on the ground below them.

"Look Christy there's dad!" May yelped, pointing to a middle aged man with navy colored hair who was standing in front of a huge mansion, waving to the girls.

"May, Dawn, Misty, Christy!" he called and the girls landed their pokemon.

"Hi dad," Dawn said hugging her dad tightly and then stepping aside so her sisters could hug too.

"How was it?" Norman asked. "Did you get the files?"

"Got the files," May said cheerfully handing the file folder to her dad.

"Great!" Norman said, opening the file folder. "Now I have a very important mission for you girls."

"What?" they all asked together.

"See look, there are four boys in Roserade Academy who you are assigned to protect by The SSA (Spy's Secret Agency)," He answered. "Team Rocket, Team Aqua and Team Magma are after them, but they don't know it and they have no good defenses against them. It is your duty to protect them."

"Great, our mission is to protect boys," Dawn muttered, crossing her arms against her chest.

"It is a mission assigned by The SSA, it's very important, Dawn" Norman said. He showed them the first file from the folder.

It said:

Ashton Ketchum

Nickname: Ash

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Description: Black hair, brown eyes

Average Grade: 67%

Occupation: Trainer

Talents and Accomplishments: Does well in battling, #1 battler in Roserade Academy, beat all gyms and beat Kanto Battle Frontier and won Sinnoh, Kanto, Hooen and Johto Leagues once.

Last known pokemon: Pikachu, Infernape, Bulbasaur, Donphan, Staraptor, Charizard and Squirtle.

"Misty, he is your assignment," Norman said looking at Misty.

Misty's eyes widened.

"What? Why do I have to protect such a dumb nut?" Misty complained. "His average is a _67%_! He won all the leagues _and _beat the Kanto Battle frontier. I admit that that is pretty good. But I'm Kanto _Champion_ _and_ I won the leagues _multiple_ times, so I'm _way_ better than dumb nut Ashton." She chuckled at the unusual name.

"You are protecting him because the SSA assigned him to you," Norman said patiently. "Now the next one," He took out another file.

It said:

Paul Veilstone

Nickname: None

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Description: Purple hair, onyx eyes

Average Grade: 84%

Occupation: Trainer

Talents and Accomplishments: Good at one-on-one battles, one of the battlers in Roserade Academy, beat all gyms, won Sinnoh, Hooen, Kanto and Johto leagues once.

Last known pokemon: Torterra, Electebuzz, Honchkrow, Ursaring, Weavile, and Magmortar

"Dawn, watch him carefully," Norman told Dawn.

"Why me?" Dawn whined, glaring at the file. "He's just as bad as Misty's assignment and he isn't even a coordinator and I won 5 ribbon cups already. And all his pokemon are probably only trained to be powerful, not elegant and cute like I train mine."

"Dawn, remember he is your duty," Norman said and Dawn pouted.

"It's still not fair," she whimpered. "I don't want to!"

"Now for the next one," Norman ignored Dawn and took out another file.

It said:

Andrew Hayden

Nickname: Drew

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Description: Emerald green hair, matching emerald green eyes

Average Grade: 87%

Occupation: coordinator

Talents and Accomplishments: #1 coordinator in Roserade Academy and won 4 ribbon cups

Last known Pokemon: Roserade, Masquerain, Flygon, Absol and Butterfree, Alakazam,

"May, cover for him," Norman said hopefully. "He's pretty good, 4 ribbon cups and his grade isn't that bad."

"But not as good as me!" May gloated. "I won 8 already and his average is way lower than mine too. My average is very high. And…."

"Ok that's enough May, let me go on," Norman interrupted taking out the last file.

It said:

Nathan Livingston

Nickname: Nate

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Description: Reddish brown hair, black eyes

Average Grade: 85%

Occupation: Trainer

Talents and Accomplishments: One of best trainers in Roserade Academy and has been promised Sinnoh league champion's position when Cynthia retires

Last known Pokemon: Ninetails, Venasaur, Beedrill, Sandslash, Manetine, Fearow

"Big fat dumb nut," Christy sang. "I'm_ already_the Johto league champion and my average is way higher than Mr. dumb nut's. And how long is it going to take for Cynthia to retire? A long time, I bet."

"Christy, Nathan's life is up to you," Norman said. "Now you girls go pack, you're going to Roserade Academy tomorrow."

"Come on," Dawn yelped pulling her older sisters with her. "I have to go pack! I need to bring so much stuff." Misty groaned.

"Are clothes all you ever think about?" Misty moaned.

"Come on, Mist," Dawn tugged her arm harder. "We need to pack, _now_!"

"Dawn, you know that have a huge mall there, don't bring too much stuff, you can buy things instead!" Norman called after them.

"Ok, dad, I will," Dawn yelled as they ran up the stair and into their rooms. Each room was huge and decorated the way each girl liked best. Misty's had a water theme, Dawn's was painted white with pink hearts, Christy's was made a paradise for psychic pokemon and May's was themed with roses and was made of all types of pokemon.

"Meet you here when we're all done packing!" Dawn yelled going into her room as her sisters went into theirs.

**May's POV**

_What should I bring? _I wondered pacing around in my room in my Torchic slippers while Squirtle played with a ball at my feet.

"Squirt, Squirtle?" she asked looking up from her ball.

"I'm fine, Squirtle," I answered, smiling at my little blue tiny turtle pokemon.

"Now, what should I bring?" I muttered to myself.

"Squirtle, Squirt!" Squirtle complained dropping the ball on the floor and it bounced off, hitting the edge of my bed. I bent down to pick up the ball and looked at Squirtle.

"Come on, Squirtle, you know that there are plenty of things for you to do. Why don't you go play in the waterfall?" I asked pointing to the mini waterfall at the edge of my bedroom.

"Squirtle?" she asked. "Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirt?"

"Oh, Munchlax and Roselia are in the jungle gym," I answered pointing to the glass door that led to my 'jungle' gym. My 'jungle' gym wasn't just a jungle gym. It was a real jungle and all my pokemon loved to play in it.

As Squirtle ran off to play, I finally decided to bring 2 bikinis, 1 one piece swimming suit, 3 t-shirts, 2 blouses, 4 skirts, 1 sundress, 2 party dresses, 4 pairs of shoes, 2 necklaces, 1 pokeball charm bracelets that could hold her pokeballs, 2 pokeball necklace that would hold Squirtle's pokeball, my red bandanna, my yellow fanny bag and 1 spy bag that would hold her spy supplies.

"There all done," I sighed. "Now all I have to do is choose the pokemon that are going to come with me. Let's see, Squirtle's defiantly coming…." I murmured, thinking hard. Finally, I decided on my choices.

"Blaziken, Glaceon, Roselia, Delcatty, Beautifly, Ditto, Ho-oh, Castform and Squirtle," I said listing off my pokemon on my fingers. Finally, I was ready to go.

**Misty's POV**

I sighed heavily, biting my lip while thinking. This was so hard. I couldn't decide whether to bring Starmie or Lapras and to bring Lugia, Phione or Suicune.

I had already decided on the clothes. That was easy, just grabbing a few shirts, skirts, blouses, shoes and pants and I'm done. But choosing one pokemon over another is hard.

"Poliwag," Poliwag comforted getting out of the swimming pool where all my water-type pokemon were playing a game of shoot and tag by using their water gun and bubble beam attacks.

"Thanks Poliwag, that really helps," I smiled. "The brochure said we can bring up to 9 pokemon max., so I think I should go with you, Blastoise, Vaporeon, Gyarados, Dewgong, Kyogre, Suicune, Lapras and Phione." I told him.

"Poliwag?" he asked.

"Yes, I answered. "I'm all ready." Then I returned him into his pokeball and put it on my necklace.

**Dawn's POV**

_I'll never decide what to bring!_ I was ready to pull my hair out. But then, on second thought, maybe that's not a good idea. But trying to decide what to bring was so hard! How could I decide on my clothes?

"Now calm down, Dawn, calm down," I said to myself taking deep breaths and trying my best to calm down.

"Piplup, pip," Piplup danced around happily in circles at my feet. I scooped him up and he settled in my arms comfortably.

"Now, let me see," I murmured to myself, getting up from my bed and putting Piplup beside me. I took out from my 2 t-shirts, 5 mini skirts, 2 long skirts, 6 blouses, 4 sundresses, 2 party dresses and 5 pairs of shoes. Then I took out my pokeball charm necklace for Piplup, 2 pokeball charm bracelets for my other pokemon, and of course, my white hat with the pink pokeball print and my black spy bag that could expand and contract so it could grow big when I need it and shrink smaller when I need to put it in another bag. Then I got into my jewelry drawer and took out an amethyst gem necklace, a charm bracelet that had all my pokemon on it and a Piplup pin that I got from May for my birthday.

"There, now all I have to do is pick my pokemon," I said cheerfully. "This won't be hard. I'll go with Celebi, Piplup, Lopunny, Milotic, Ampharos, Articuno, Ambipom and Darkrai."

"Now where is Celebi," I murmured to myself already finding all my other pokemon.

"Celebi, Celebi!" Celebi called her name and jumped into my arms from the other side of my bed.

"Oh, Celebi, return," I returned the playful green pokemon,

Then I put all the rest of my pokemon into their pokeballs and kept Piplup out.

"Ok, Piplup," I told him. "It's almost time to go to Roserade Academy!"

"Piplup, Piplup!" Piplup pumped a light blue flipper in the air.

**Christy's POV**

"Ok," I murmured to myself. "I got my bags packed and Pokemon picked. Finally, I'm all ready!"

"Kirlia, Kirlia?" Kirlia asked.

"Ok, I'll tell you which pokemon I'm going to bring." I told her placing her on my lap. "Ok, I had a hard time with this, but I finally decided on you, Lucario, Espeon, Gallade, Bayleef, Cresselia, Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit." I said listing them on my fingers.

"Kirlia, Kirl?" Kirlia asked looking confused.

"Why did I bring Uxie Azelf _and_Mesprit? Of course I couldn't split Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit could I? So I just decided to bring them all."

"Kirlia, Kirlia, Kirl?" Kirlia asked doing a ballerina twirl and using psychic to move my pokeballs to my charm bracelet where I keep them when I'm not using them.

"Oh, yes, of course I remembered to bring your pokeball necklace, how could I forget?" I answered. "Come on, we have to go and meet Dawn, and the others in the hallway. I bet Dawn spent a long time trying to decide which clothes to bring." I laughed lightly and we both headed to the door.

**What did you think about it? Do you think it's good? Review and tell me if I should continue.**

**-Mintfrost29**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I've decided to go on with my story for now, but I might stop after a few chapters if I feel that it's too similar to other stories. Here's Chapter 2!**

**With May**

"Maybelle Maple, get up! It's seven in the morning!" Dawn yelled, banging on the door of May's bedroom. "We need to go!"  
"Dawn," May yawned drowsily, still half asleep. She rubbed her eyes, opening the door with her free hand. "Why so early?"

"We're going to Roserade Academy today," Dawn squealed. "Now hurry up and get dressed, I'm going to go and wake the others." She walked over to Misty's room and started to bang loudly on it.

May closed the door sleepily and got out a crisp red t-shirt with a dark blue circle around her neck and a white mini skirt. As soon as she got dressed, she grabbed her travel bag and rushed out the door of her bedroom and down the stairs. Dawn was all waiting for her at the front door with her bag ready. Norman, Misty and Christy arrived a minute after with their bags.

"Dad, you're coming too?" Dawn asked.

"Yep, just in case you girls need a helping hand," Norman answered. "Now to the limo,"

They piled into the limo and took their seats in the back.

"Hey girls," John, their driver greeted.

"Hi John," the sisters said together.

"Going on another mission?" he asked starting the engine.

"To protect dumb nuts," Dawn muttered under her breath and got a hard elbow nudge from Misty.

"Ow, that hurt Misty!" Dawn whined childishly, rubbing her elbow with her other hand. May and Christy giggled while Misty glared at them.

"Sorry, can you repeat that?" John asked.

"She said: we are going on a very _important_ mission assigned by the SSA, right Dawn?" Misty shot a meaningful look at her younger sister.

"Oh, yes, that's right, Misty," Dawn said quickly and John started the limo forward.

"Here Christy," Dad tossed a crinkled folded piece of paper to Christy. "It has some important info on Roserade Academy for you girls like your room number and stuff."

"Thanks," Christy unfolded it quickly and read it before slipping it into her left back pocket.

"Dad," May asked. "How are we going to pass as sisters? I mean, we don't look at all alike." It was true; the girls really weren't sisters by blood. They were adopted sisters that were rescued by Norman and a crew of men from an evil corporation that wanted to turn them into robotic spy soldiers. Norman had adopted them and trained them to become the world's greatest spies. They were all super strong, able to lift 4 time their own weight and could take to each other in their mind. They were also really fast, flexable, nimble and could talk to pokemon like they were people.

"Don't worry, May," Christy said cheerfully. "We can just them the truth. That we're adopted sisters, just don't mention that we're spies."

"Yeah, that's a great idea." May agreed.

**Misty's POV**

I slumped into my seat along with my sisters. When were we going to get there? I took out my aqua blue notepad and pen and started jot down notes about how I would face a Team R/A/M (Rocket/Aqua/Magma) member at Roserade Academy if I met one.

1. face them head on with a one-on-one pokemon battle

2. try a link with my sisters to warn them and then battle together

3. run to alert others

I closed my eyes for a sec. and then opened them again when I heard Christy talking to me.

"Whatcha doing Mist?" Christy asked leaning over my seat trying to peek at my notes.

"Nothing," I said slyly, pulling my notepad up out of reach and pretending that it had something secretive in it.

"Why won't you let me see? Come on, please?" Christy begged, putting on her best puppy-dog eyes.

"What's wrong?" May and Dawn chorused together with perfect symphony.

"Mist won't let me see her notes!" Christy complained, pouting.

I rolled my eyes. Christy was just being silly old Christy. "Fine," I said handing her the notepad. Christy turned to the page and read it carefully trying to dectect a secert message or something.

"Hey, it's only boring old ideas!" she complained, giving me her deadliest evil eye.

"So?" I asked, trying to keep back a smile. Christy' evil eyes got worse by the second and I winced. That kind was used specially for enemies, giving them the goosebumps and most of the time, scaring them away. "Now," I said, nervously playing with my fingers. "Can I have my notebook back please?" Christy causully tossed me the notebook and slumped back into her seat.

"Dad, are we there yet?" she whined checking the time on her multi-function watch.

"Be patient Christy," Dad called back. "Just 5 more minutes!"

"I don't want to wait 5 more minutes!"

"Christy, why don't we take out our pokemon?" Dawn suggested. Christy, me and May all nodded together and released out favorite pokemon.

"Kirlia, battle position," Christy smiled while throwing a pokeball.

"Squirtle, take the stage!" May called.

"Poliwag, aqua power," I threw Poliwag's pokeball.

"Piplup, spotlight," Dawn tossed Piplup's pokeball into the air.

Kirlia, Squirtle, Poliwag and Piplup appeared all at the same time and called out their names.

"We're almost at Roserade Academy!" Dawn told them.

They cheered together and danced around as Piplup jumped into Dawn's arms.

"Piplup, pip!" He cried.

"We're here, girls!" Norman called from the front seat.

"Come on," May cheered happily, scooping Squirtle up in her arms and running over to the door. "Let's go!"

**Dawn's POV**

"Wait," Dad called when we piled out of the limo. "I need to tell you the clubs that you'll be in."

"Hurry up, Dad!" Misty urged, impatiently tapping a foot on the ground. "I want to talk a look around!"

"All right, Misty, be patient" Dad said looking at us one by one. "I need to tell you the clubs that you'll be in. Christy, you'll be in Uxie, Misty, you'll be in Azelf, and May and Dawn, you two will be Mesprit." He handed Christy a bright sunshine yellow wristband, Misty a pale sky blue one and me and May two light pink ones. I studied mine as I put it on. It had a tiny pictureof a Mesprit on one side and the word MESPRIT on the other.

"Thanks Dad!" we chorused and walked through the huge black iron gates of the Academy. We passed by three huge pale cream marble columns. On top of the first and smallest one was a statue of a baby Budew. The middle sized one held a nice Roselia. The last and most stunning was a Roserade statue.

"I'll be in the dean's office if you need me!" Dad called and left us to explore the school.

"Where should we go first?" I asked looking around the school grounds and spotting a girl with spiky orange hair and dark red eyes coming towards us.

"Hey, you new?" she asked waving at us. "My name's Zoey!"

"Hello Zoey," Christy greeted holding out her hand. "We just got here today. I'm Christy Maple, and these are my sisters, May, Misty and Dawn Maple." Christysaid gesturing us with her hand.

"Hey," Zoey greeted back looking at each one of us carefully.

"Hi Zoey, which club are you in?" I asked curiously.

Zoey showed us the blue wristband on her wrist. "Azelf," she replied. "What about you guys?"

"I'm in Azelf like you," Misty showed her the light blue wristband. "Christy's in Uxie, and May and Dawn are in Mesprit." We all held up out wristbands.

"Cool!" Zoey said, smiling. "Those are your pokemon?" she pointed to Piplup and the others.

"Yeah," I smiled picking up Piplup and placing him on my head. "Our favorites too," Kirlia, Squirtle, Piplup and Poliwag all called out their names.

"Which cabin are you in?" Zoey asked.

"What cabin?" Misty looked at Christy and she sheepisly took out the paper that Norman had given her her from her pocket and opened it. "Umm, Articuno, I guess" She said after a while.

"I'm in Moltres," Zoey told us. "Well, almost time for first period, I want to train a bit. See you later in homeroom!" She walked away to a cabin that was painted dark red, while waving back to us.

"Let's head over to the Articuno Cabin," Misty said leading us over to a huge blue cabin that looked like it was made of ice. A girl with wild brown hair and matching brown eyes was sitting on the doorstep feeding a Marill some pokeblocks.

"Hi!" I greeted.

"Hey, you new?" the girl looked up.

"Yup," May answered and she went though the whole routine from Zoey. They also learned that the girl's name with Lyra, the Articuno cabin leader.

"Ok, so you girls are in room 529?" Lyra asked opening the cabin door and leading us inside.

Christy nodded and followed Lyra to our room.

"Here you go!" Lyra unlocked the door. "Oh, and, come to the main room of the cabin at 6 tonight, we can introduce you to everyone and tell you about how the cabin works. And you'll aslo have a surprise!" She grinned mischievously and left us to our room. The room was plain and only had four beds neatly aligned against the wall. A bathroom with a shower and sink was in the corner.

"So…." I said nervously. "I wonder what the surprise is..."

"Maybe something really awesome!" May answered smiling. "But no time to think about it now, we have to get to class! We're going to be late!" May grabbed our school bags and forcefully dragged us out the door.

"Wait," I stopped May by digging my heels into the ground. "First Christy, take out the form in your pocket so we can see our classes." Christy took out the crinkled form out of her back pocket and showed it to us.

Christine Maple

Homeroom

Pokemon Breeding- Mr. Pewter (Brock)

Pokemon Battle History- Pyramid King Brandon

Pokemon Evolution- Professor Oak

Lunch

Pokemon Art- Mr. Sketchit (Tracy)

Pokemon Battle strategies- Ms. Cynthia

Training/Battling Arena- Mr. Flint

Pokemon Police Class (**Sorry it's kinda weird**) - Officer Jenny

Misty Maple

Homeroom

Pokemon Types- Ms. Candice

Pokemon Evolution- Professor Oak

Pokemon Doctoring- Nurse Joy

Lunch

Pokemon Battle strategies- Ms. Cynthia

Pokemon Police Class- Officer Jenny

Training/Battling Arena- Mr. Flint

Pokemon Breeding- Mr. Pewter (Brock)

Maybelle Maple

Homeroom

Pokemon Battle strategies- Ms. Cynthia

Pokemon Evolution- Professor Oak

Pokeblock Making- Mr. Spice (**just a random name I thought of**)

Lunch

Pokemon Coordinating Battles- Ms. Solidad

Pokemon Types- Ms. Candice

Training/Battling Arena- Mr. Flint

Pokemon Coordinating Appeals- Ms. Johanna

Dawn Maple

Homeroom

Pokemon Coordinating Battles- Ms. Solidad

Poffin Making- Ms. Forsythia

Pokemon Battle strategies- Ms. Cynthia

Lunch

Pokemon Breeding- Mr. Pewter (Brock)

Pokemon Coordinating Appeals- Ms. Johanna

Training/Battling Arena- Mr. Flint

Pokemon Combinations-

"So we all have Homeroom, Lunch and Battle Training together," May said happily.

"Well, _now _can we go? We're going to be late!" Misty complained tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. Christy nodded and we headed over to our homeroom.

**

* * *

**

Is it good or bad so far? If you guys don't like it, review and tell me how I can improve. Oh, and sorry that I didn't make the boys appear yet, but don't worry, they'll be in the next chapter for sure! If anyone can guess what the surprise is, they'll get a special mention in my story!

~Mintfrost


	4. Author's Note

**Hi Everyone! I think my story needs a few OCs so I decided that you, the reviewers, get to make them up! If you want to have your own OC in my story, remember to review! Please put the info in the order below. **

**Name (First and Last):**

**Nickname (if they have one): **

**Gender:**

**Age (can't be any older than 25 and any younger than 12):**

**Appearance (hair color, what they wear, eye color…): **

**Personality: **

**Hometown:**

**What they are (A Team Rocket, Aqua, or Magma member, a fangirl, just another student…): **

**Class (Coordinator, trainer, breeder, ranger…):**

**Pokemon (up to six and please mention which one is the starter. And starter should match the hometown's region! Think it through carefully! One more thing, NO LEGENDARIES! ! ! ! !) :**

**Extra (just anything else you'd like to mention. Optional.) :**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks and remember to review!**

**~Mintfrost**


	5. Author's Note 2

**I'm back with another one of my author's notes. I got plenty of good student characters, but no one turned in any team RMA members! For right now, I'm only accepting those and the new chapter of my story will come out in a week or two. Oh, and don't forget to use the form! (It's on the first author's note)**

**~Mintfrost**


End file.
